Me And The Devil Blues
by winchesterxgirl
Summary: One-Shot based off of "All Roads Lead to Rome".  This is how Lucifer found Rome and this is how he kept her.


After Finishing Writing "The End Parts 1&2"

**I Started Thinking About How Exactly Lucifer Got His Grimy Hands On Rome.**

**This Is What I Came Up With.**

**Let Me Know What Y'all Think.**

* * *

><p>Rome looked around the house and tried to think of happier times, times when she, the Winchester brothers and Bobby were all in the house, playing out being a real family.<p>

She shook her head as she set the book down and moved onto the next one; it had been almost a year since they had been to Bobby's and Dean only had let them out of the camp this time because Rome and Bobby stressed needing some of the reading materials that had not made it during the transfer of things from the house to the camp.

Dean had stayed behind with the camp, playing the role of reluctant leader, with stoner angel Cas on his shoulder advising him.

She could hear Bobby, Robert and Charlie in the kitchen, looking for Bobby's stash of herbs, basically anything that would be a help was being loaded into the truck. Rome closed her eyes for a moment and tried to keep her emotions in check; the last time she had been there, was the last time she had seen Sam.

She was the only one Dean would even talk to about the whole thing, about how Sam had taken off after Rome told them who they had been destined to be. She remembered how angry Sam had been about Dean's major reluctance to go after Lucifer and when he packed up his things to leave.

Sam had waited to see if Dean or Rome would go with him, but he knew the moment he had looked at Rome that she was staying with Dean; she loved him more. "Take care of each other." He basically sneered before walking out the door.

The floor board behind her creaked and on instinct she turned and pointed her gun, she nearly dropped it when she saw that it was Sam standing before her. "Sam?" Rome ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "Everyone said you were dead. I knew it wasn't true. I knew you were stronger than that."

Although he was hugging her back, Rome knew there was something up. She pulled back and looked up into his hazel eyes; she shook her head as she went to pull away more, but he held onto her arms tightly. "You're not Sam, are you?"

"Its good to see you again Rome."

"Lucifer." She felt her heart stop and her blood run cold

Rome took a deep breath. "Are you going to kill me?"

Lucifer chuckled; it wasn't fair how much he sounded like Sam or how much that was hurting her. "Now why would I do that? Why would I waste such a perfect little creature?"

Before she could scream for Bobby, she heard shouting and a moment later, Bobby, Robert and Charlie were ushered into the room by demons. "You okay Rome?" Bobby asked as she nodded.

"Please, let them go. If it was me you came for, you got me."

Lucifer chuckled again and looked to his demons. "Execute them."

"NO!" Rome shouted, but it was too late; the demons had pulled out their guns and double tapped the three men in the head.

Rome sank to her knees. "You fucking son of a bitch. Just kill me now!" Lucifer bent down and looked at her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear; he smiled when she flinched away.

"I already told you Rome, there is no reason for me to kill you."

"You better, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He taunted as she upholstered her gun and for a moment, he thought she was going to be dumb enough to try and shoot him, but instead she pressed the gun muzzle to her temple.

Lucifer shook his head and laughed. "You really think killing yourself is going to fix all of this?" He asked, leaning closer to her. "I'll just bring you back." Rome stared at him for a moment before dropping the gun, defeated.

She looked at her hands, not looking up at him as he took her gun and tossed it across the room. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Explain it to me."

He looked at her puzzled, "Explain what?"

"How you got Sam to say yes. What did you do?" Lucifer extended his hand to her, with only a moments hesitation, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Let's discuss this somewhere, more fitting."

Before they left, he turned at her, staring at the amulet around her neck. "Leave it."

"What?"

"The thing around your neck. Let. It. Here."

Rome, knowing she was not going to win, no matter how hard she fought, untied the cord and thought about where to leave it. She walked over to Bobby's body and laid it on his chest. "I am so sorry Bobby. Rest well."

"Come now Rome, I wont wait all day."

"Yes Lucifer." she said as she turned and left with him; she had no other choice.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The next time Rome looked around, she knew exactly where they were; New York. The son of a bitch had Sam's memories and Sam knew how much she loved New York.

"There are clothes for you in that closet and-"

"Why are you doing this? I'm a human, I'm the reason you fell. Why?"

Lucifer smirked. "Because I can."

"So that's it then? I'm just amusement? Well I hate to break it to you, but I stopped being amusing years ago. So let me go or kill me."

"Rome, Rome, Rome, you keep saying that like my answer is going to change. You're not going to die. I'm not going to kill you and you are not going to kill yourself."

"You seem very sure of yourself."

"How can I not be?" He said as he stared down into her eyes; for a mud monkey she was quite unique and interesting, he could not place it. "I'm sure its been a while since you have had a real shower and a decent meal. Demons are surprisingly great cooks."

"I'm not hungry thank you." Rome sat in one of the armchairs in the room and wondered who this flat had belonged to before the virus broke out, before the end had started.

As her mind drifted to things that was easier to deal with than being the devils prisoner, Lucifer pulled a chair up to her and stared; he had gone through all of Sam's memories and knew everything about Rome that he did.

Rome didn't look at him as she spoke. "Why don't you just stop pretending to be a good host and just tell me what you didn't want to tell me at Bobby's." She nearly choked when she said his name, but held it together; she had to if she was going to survive, not that she wanted to at the moment.

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. "Sam went looking for me, and he found me."

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"Okay." He said and suddenly Rome was pulled into a memory...

_Rome looked around, knowing that this was the moment Sam and Lucifer had their show down. Sam was breathing heavily as he glared at Lucifer in his meat suit. "No, I wont say yes."_

"_Don't be stubborn now Sam. This is what you were born to do, it was what you were bred to do. There is no changing this; you will say yes to me."_

_Sam ground his teeth together. "Never."_

_Lucifer sighed and shook his head. "You know Sam, I didn't want to have to result to this, but you are forcing my hand."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about Rome."_

_Sam's fierce look suddenly changed to that of fear. "Leave her out of this!"_

"_I would, but you refusing to do what you were meant to do, its changing my game plan. I will do anything to get in that body Sam, even if I have to kill her." He walked over to Sam, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't planning on killing her. I like her, she has spunk and something I just can't quite place yet. Its a mystery and I do like mysteries Sam."_

"_Leave her out of this."_

_Lucifer smiled. "Say, how about a deal? You say yes, and I will leave her out of this."_

_Sam shook his head. "No."_

"_Come on Sam. You have no idea what kind of plans I have for the monkey's on this planet and trust me, you don't want Rome in the middle of it. We both know she will be, she'll be with that brother of yours and she'll fight and she'll die bloody. Do you really want that for her Sam."_

_Lucifer watched as Sam slowly began to break down. "You swear to protect her? From everything coming?"_

_Lucifer nodded. "I'm not without compassion Sam. I swear to you, you say yes to me, and she lives. She'll be safe and out of danger. Just one little word and her fate is sealed."_

_Sam looked up at him, his jaw tight. "Yes."_

_Lucifer smirked as he exited Nick and energy flowed into Sam. Sam glowed for a moment, then smirked. "Much better."_

Rome stared at Lucifer in horror. "You used me against him?"

"I knew his weakness."

"Dean was his weakness!"

"Till you came around and then you took priority over Dean. I find that fascinating; a girl over a brother."

Rome brought her knees to her chest and stared off; this was all her fault. If she had tried harder to find a way home, Sam never would have said yes.

'He would have said yes for Dean.' the voice in the back of her head chanted, but Rome shook her head; she knew it was true, but she didn't want to believe it. "Get out."

Lucifer's clicked his tongue. "Now Rome, that's not very nice. I invited you to my home and I am keeping you safe."

"I'd rather be dead thank you very much."

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. "Because I understand that you humans need time to 'adjust' to new surroundings, I'm going to overlook your attitude right now and leave you alone," Lucifer stood and in a blink of an eye, he had Rome pinned against the far right wall. "But you will learn to appreciate what I am doing for you and you will learn respect, understand?"

"Or what?" He pulled back from her, letting her slide down the wall. "I'll have my demons go and pick up your precious Dean and I'll torture him, right here in this living room."

Rome felt her eyes begin to water. "I thought that would be the trick to getting you to behave." he turned to leave but then turned back to her. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. I expect you have have showered and changed by then, you reek." He said and with that disappeared.

Rome sat there for a moment, only a single moment before the flood gates opened and she began sobbing; Bobby was dead. It was her fault Sam said yes. All of this was her fault. And Dean, her heart ached thinking about him; she knew that despite what he said to everyone else, he wasn't going to be okay, not now.

Not now that she and Bobby were gone. They were the two things holding him to this world, making him fight; she knew she was the one who had kept them all going when he had wanted to give up.

She banged her head against the wall and wished her existence away, too bad it wasn't that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Just One Thing To Clear Everything Up;<strong>

**This Is What The End Would Have Looked Like, Had Things Started From Where They Are Now.**

**This In No Way, Unfortunately Gives Any Kind Of Sneak Peek Into Rome And The Boys Future.**

**Cause You Know, Where Would The Fun In That Be?**

**Review And Feed The Whore Machine!**


End file.
